Choix
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: OS … Et maintenant qu’il devait tout abandonner et partir… maintenant qu’il observait le visage inconscient et blessé de Naruto, il avait de nouveau mal. Il se demandait si sa quête de vengeance valait le coup de tout abandonner. …


Titre : Choix.

Fandom : Naruto.  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée.

Rating : K+ (pour… rien en fait…).  
Genre : (léger) Angst.  
Pairing : Aucun, après certain d'être vous peuvent y voir un Naruto/Sasuke, plutôt implicite.

Note : Aucun spoiler, cet OS se passe juste après le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke à la Vallée de la Fin. Bref, bonne lecture (j'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira) !

Résumé : […]Et maintenant qu'il devait tout abandonner et partir… maintenant qu'il observait le visage inconscient et blessé de Naruto, il avait de nouveau mal. Il se demandait si sa quête de vengeance valait le coup de tout abandonner. […]

* * *

Sasuke ferma les yeux et laissa la pluie finir d'imbiber ses vêtements. Les yeux fermés, accroupi au dessus de Naruto, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sentiment de solitude. Il avait beau avoir toujours ressentit ce sentiment, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, cette dernière année avait été moins pesante. Presque heureuse. Kakashi, Sakura et bien sur Naruto l'avait, doucement mais sûrement, sorti des ses retranchements. Et maintenant qu'il devait tout abandonner et partir… maintenant qu'il observait le visage inconscient et blessé de Naruto, il avait de nouveau mal. Il se demandait si sa quête de vengeance valait le coup de tout abandonner. Après tout, Kakashi était un ninja d'une puissance incroyable, pas autant qu'Orochimaru mais quand même assez pour le guider dans son apprentissage. Seulement, il gagnerait en puissance tellement plus vite au côté de l'ex-Sannin.

Un gémissement de Naruto le tira de ses sombres pensées. Son regard s'attarda, d'abord, sur le menton volontaire sur lequel commençait à disparaître un magnifique bleu, ses joues plus aussi rondes que lors de sa sortie de l'Académie, son nez qui se fronçait dés que quelques chose le contrariait, faisant ressortir les six cicatrices qui marquaient ses joues, et ses yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair, dans lesquels passaient continuellement tout un tas d'émotions. Ces yeux qui l'avait trop souvent transpercés et décryptés.

D'autres yeux vinrent se superposer à ceux de Naruto dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Des yeux d'un noir intense, comme un puit sans font d'où aurait disparu toutes émotions. Des yeux qui pouvaient tourner au rouge un rouge sanguin, barbare. Des yeux tellement semblables aux siens et pourtant Sasuke se pris à prier pour que les siens ne deviennent jamais aussi froid, inhumain.

Cependant, il savait que si il partait rejoindre Orochimaru, ses yeux et son âme deviendraient aussi noir, voir plus, que celle de son frère, et ça lui faisait peur. Une peur inqualifiable qui le prenait au tripes et qui lui donnait envie de partir se cacher dans un coin et de ne jamais sortir, et de ne plus jamais voir personne… sauf, peut-être, ce regard bleu tellement serein et apaisant, qui ne l'avait jamais regardé avec pitié ou ne l'avait jugé.

- _Reste…_

La voix n'avait était qu'un murmure, et si il n'avait pas était penché ainsi au dessus de Naruto, il ne l'aurait jamais entendu. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre pendant que Naruto se redressait douloureusement pour se mettre à genoux face à lui. Une des mains du blond se leva lourdement pour aller se poser sur sa nuque, et Sasuke ne pu réprimer un frisson.

_- Reste, s'il te plaît._ Chuchota Naruto. _Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais t'apporter autant de puissance qu'Orochimaru, jamais aussi vite en tout cas, mais on fera tout pour t'aider, pour te soutenir… alors reste…_

Sasuke se mordit un peu plus fort la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux de Naruto. Il savait que si il se laissait aller, il s'y noierait et ne pourrait rien refuser au blond. Il sentit la main sur sa nuque se faire plus lourde, l'attirant, avant que le front de Naruto ne se colle au sien. Sasuke aurait aimé garder les yeux fermés mais une curiosité, qu'il ne se connaissait pas, le poussa soulever ses paupières. Sa respiration resta bloquée pendant quelques secondes alors que son cerveau enregistrait un tas d'informations, qu'il aurait jugé inutile en temps normal. La douceur de la peau de Naruto, sa couleur pain d'épice, ses cils étonnement long pour un garçon et son regard. Pas juste bleu, mais composé d'une infinité de teintes azur. D'abord cobalt prés de la pupille pour devenir doucement lapis sur l'extérieure de l'iris, le tout parcouru par des 'vagues' opalines. Sasuke eut l'impression de tomber, de doucement perdre pied. Il remercia silencieusement Naruto sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer. Il était persuadé que si le blond n'avait pas été là, il se serait effondré au sol.

_- Reste…_ répéta encore une fois Naruto.

Et Sasuke su qu'il avait eut raison d'accepter quand le sourire de Naruto l'éblouis.

* * *

Et voilà : terminé !!! J'espère (encore) que ce petit bout de rien vous a plu !!!  
Bisous à tous et à plus !!!


End file.
